Once upon a time
by Mad Hatter 'The Real One
Summary: Prince Kanda is supposed to marry Princess Lilac, but what if he has fallen for her sister, Princess Lilia. And what if Princess Lilia's step-father is trying to get rid of her. What will happen?


_**The Lost Princess Found**_

**This is the tale of a young prince forced to marry a young princess, who he did not like at all. Now let guess what you're thinking, they end up falling in love and live happily, ever after… wrong! What did you expect, this is no ordinary tale. Now our story starts, Once upon a time….**

"Prince Kanda, you have been called by his Majesty and her Highness." one of the Royal Guards called to the young prince. "Tell them I'm coming." he calmly replied.

"Mother, Father you waned to see me?" Prince Yu Kanda of North Bermuda**(1)** asked while receptively bowing.

"Yes. Yu, your mother and I have arranged a marriage for you to marry Princess Lilac. You remember her, correct? We went to her ball a few months ago." the King told him in the gentle, yet tough tone he has.

"Yes Father I remember her. What about her sister?"

"Son, their castle has been burned down and they will now be living with us seeing as you'll be marrying one of the princess' of the land." he replied, obviously avoiding the subject.

"Yes, Father, anything else?"

"No that will be all."

Prince Kanda left with a bow and went to see his dear sister, Lenalee. He knocked on the door. "Come in." he heard her muffled voice from behind the door.

"You will never believe what Father's making- no forcing me to do." Kanda said the moment he walked in.

"What now?"

"An arranged marriage. With Princess Lilac. She was too nice at that one ball. God I actually think I hate her with every bone in my body."

"Lilia… odd I think I heard that she has turned down every suitor, even handsome, rich princes, except you. Kind of strange, huh."

"Just a coincident."

"I think not. You heard of that new maid, the one the used to work at Lilia's plaice, well she used to be the Princess' maid and she said the Princess worshiped you like a god or something like that."

"So a stalker. Nevermind, it was odder earlier when I asked about Princess Lilia Father clearly avoided the subject. Like something happened to her. And they're going to stay with us. Yippy." he said flopping back onto the bed. "Who knows why Father did that." Lenalee replied with a shoulder shrug.

***Two Days Later***

"Prince Yu. Your Mother and Father say that Princess Lilac is soon going to be here." the same guard that called him two day earlier told him, "We are here to escort you to the throne room. Come along." "Of course." Prince Kanda said while getting up.

***In The Throne Room***

"Timothy, stop fidgeting. Lenalee stand straighter. Yu get that scowl off your face." their Mother was shouting at everyone, "You, new maid, go stand by the door and open it when I say so." The maid just nodded and went to the post.

Trumpets were heard and the Queen gave the maid the signal. She opened the door and came in a beautiful blonde girl in a blood red dress covered in gold and sliver beads the reached the ground. There, there was the Princess of South Bermuda**(2)** ,a blonde haired beauty. Princess Lilac is the Princess of the same island country as Prince Kanda**(3)**. She wasn't to tan so that showed that she didn't spend to much time outside of the castle. Princess Lilac had Icy blue eyes and a smile that everyone loves. "Ah. Welcome to North Bermuda, King Midas, what good tidings do you bring?" King Henry told the King and Princess as they walked up. "None I'm afraid. Princess Lilia has still not be found. I do hope we do find her." King Midas said with a sad expression. "King Midas, King Midas, I have found the lost Princess' horse." a young servant came running in shouting for the king. "So she here. But where?" Prince Kanda then remembered the talk he had with Lenalee. "You, the new maid, get over here." he told her to get over here. As she walked over she was very, very quiet and very, very slow. When she got there Prince Kanda took off the cloth on her to find…. The missing princess. "Heh heh heh found now I gotta run." she grabbed the cloth and tied it around her waist and ran up the stairs to the cleaning line. Guards were surrounding her. "Umm. Think, Lilia, think." she told herself, "Wait is that the stables? Aha." Princess Lilia untied the cloth, hung it around the cleaning line, and jumped**(4)**. She landed at the door to the stable. _Creak… Creak… Creak… _She noises from above. _'crap they're coming down. Gotta hide, Gotta hide'_ she thought as she dove into a hay-bail. "Princess Lilia, please come out." a hushed voice was heard. _'Wait I know that voice.' _she thought. "Prince Kanda?"

"Yes it's me now come out." Prince Kanda said as he saw a bunch of red come out from one of the bails. "Prince Yu, are you in there? Is the Princess with you?" some guards said from behind the closed door. "Yes I'm in here and no she's not here. Keep looking for her." Prince Kanda yelled to the guards. "Yes sire."

"Thank you." Princess Lilia spoke when the guards were gone, "I have an idea. Because I'm the princess, I must be found. If I am to be found by guards, I will be in deep trouble. But if I am found by you AND we have a good excuse as to why I have been working as a maid I'll get off with a warning. It may sound selfish but y step-father's punishment will be the dungeon. Will you help me?" she asked with a pleading look. "Of course. Now what is the excuse?" he told her. "That you found me and told me to go back inside o continue working and no matter how many times I told you that I was Princess Lilia you wouldn't believe me. And finally figured out that what I said was true when my father told your father how I was still missing. Is that good?"

"As good as it can get, I suppose."

"I will be struggling so keep a tight grip on me, ok?"

"Ok."

***Twenty minutes later, in the Thorne Room***

"Oh Yu you found her." Prince Kanda's mother exclaimed, "Where did you find her?"

"He found me in the gardens." Princess Lilia stated.

"What I want to know is why you pretending to be a maid?" King Midas asked.

"I can answer that one." Prince Kanda then told the story of why Princess Lilia was acting as a maid.

"Well let's get you out of that peasant garb." Princess Lilac spoke, "Thank goodness I forced Father to bring whatever was left of your clothes." She than grabbed Princess Lilia by the arm and took her to her room to change. When they got back, Princess Lilia was wearing a strapless white dress with a royal purple trim. The trim was above the bust and went down the back with a white floral pattern. The back was laced up and had a small bow. Inside the trim was the same royal purple color. The front had crystal beading on the top and bottom. Over it she had a royal purple shawl around her fore arms. It went great with her red hair and she looked beautiful in it. "Ah. Princess' you both are as beautiful as your mothers." King Henry said with a hearty laugh.

"Thank you, King Henry. You look the same as your portrait does. The that was painted twenty years ago, that is." Princess Lilac said with that light fluttery laugh of hers. "Thank you, King Henry.' was all Princess Lilia said. "Well the ball will be held in a few days and we shall announce the engagement and bringing of the two sides and we shall announce the finding of Princess Lilia."

**Notes:**

**(1)No it is not the Bermuda Triangle, Bermuda.**

**(2)South half of Bermuda.**

**(3)They are bringing the two halves together to create one country.**

**(4)It's like zip-lining.**


End file.
